El primer día
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Fueron los primeros amigos de Mac y Bloo cuando llegaron a Foster y los mejores, pero ¿cómo llegaron ellos a Foster? Basado en la información contada en los capítulos de "Good Wilt Hunting".
1. Wilt

_**FOSTER, LA CASA DE LOS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS**_ **ES UNA SERIE DE CRAIG McCRACKEN**

* * *

Cuando los padres de Frankie la habían mandado ir a ayudar por las tardes a su abuela con la casa que dirigía, ella no pensó en las cosas que cualquier chica de su edad habría preferido hacer, como escuchar música, salir con las amigas o cualquier cosa en vez de perder el tiempo con una anciana, pero su abuela no era una anciana cualquiera y por eso ella no protestó en absoluto. En realidad, Frankie había comenzado a contar diariamente las horas que le quedaban para volver a Foster. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ayudar con la limpieza de una casa llena de huéspedes no era el sueño de ninguna adolescente, ella tenía la suerte de atender una casa llena de amigos imaginarios. La abuela la había fundado unos pocos años antes de que naciera y por ello Frankie había crecido prácticamente rodeada de los seres más variopintos. Nunca necesitó un amigo imaginario: jugaba con montones de ellos desde su más tierna infancia. Aunque muchos habían sido adoptados a lo largo de los años, ella seguía haciendo amigos.

No quería presumir, pero era consciente de que era la envidia de sus compañeros. No cobraba, claro, pero era realmente divertido. Y hasta en alguna ocasión sus compañeros de clase le habían pedido consejo para adoptar a un amigo imaginario o habían llevado a la casa a sus propias creaciones. Aunque no todos los días eran una fiesta, claro. La abuela casi siempre estaba ocupada con sus reuniones y otros asuntos de los que Frankie no tenía ni idea, de modo que estaba bajo la supervisión de Herriman. Aquel endiablado conejo siempre la estaba metiendo prisa y mangoneando. Pero Frankie no le hacía caso en muchas ocasiones y disfrutaba haciéndole burla cuando no miraba. Sus padres y los amigos imaginarios se partían con sus imitaciones.

Aquel día llovía una barbaridad, tanto que por la tarde parecía de noche, y Herriman le había mandado bajar la basura, que, con tanto huésped, era considerable. Había intentado convencerlo de que esperara al día siguiente, cuando no lloviera, pero no hubo manera.

\- ¿Quiere que la casa se llene de moscas y ratas, señorita Francis?-le había espetado.

Así que, con la capucha de su sudadera como única protección, la niña había cargado con dificultad con las bolsas hasta el cubo de la calle, calándose los pies en los charcos y muerta de frío. Y encima tuvo que dar unos cuantos viajes.

\- Estúpido conejo...Me llamo Frankie, no Francis...Y lo sabes...

Se sintió extremadamente aliviada cuando finalmente arrastró la quinta y última bolsa. Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada en mitad del camino entre el porche y la verja, olvidándose de la lluvia, la bolsa y todo. Una figura extremadamente delgada pasaba frente a la casa, era tan alta que podía ver sobre la valla. Frankie pensó al principio que era un monstruo, había visto uno una vez recluido en una jaula en Foster. Uno de esos que aparecían en sus pesadillas. Sintió que se le cortaba el aliento, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, esperando que no la hubiera visto. Entonces, la criatura se acercó a la farola de la calle y Frankie pudo ver que aquel ser la estaba mirando. Pero ya no sintió miedo. Su cara sólo le inspiraba bondad y algo de tristeza. El número en su pecho, la muñequera y las zapatillas con sus calcetines altos a juego con ella eran claramente de baloncesto, y alguien que jugaba al baloncesto no podía ser malo. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un momento, el amigo imaginario se había detenido para mirarla a ella y a la fachada, y Frankie aprovechó para continuar su camino y tirar la basura. Cuando lo hizo, vio que el otro no se había movido, así que decidió hablar.

\- No deberías quedarte ahí pasmado, te vas a poner enfermo.

El amigo imaginario sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita algo nerviosa.

\- No importa, estaré bien. Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

\- Claro que no-Frankie trató de convencerse a sí misma de que sólo le había sorprendido. Pronto su atención se desvió a su cuerpo-. Vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado?

El jugador de baloncesto miró de soslayo sus cicatrices y, sobre todo, el brazo que debería haber estado en su lado izquierdo, y Frankie notó su incomodidad. Pronto se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

\- Oh. Uhm...Un accidente...

\- Vaya...Lo siento-Frankie se acercó a él y la diferencia de altura se hizo realmente abrumadora-. Wow, eres muy alto...A tu niño le gusta mucho el baloncesto, ¿a que sí?

\- Sí, bueno, jugábamos mucho y...-el amigo imaginario desvió la mirada, de nuevo con expresión de embarazo-. En fin...Lo siento, yo...

\- No, no, yo lo siento...Así que, ¿estás solo?

\- Sí, realmente sí.

\- ¿Y adónde piensas ir con esta lluvia?

\- A la estación de autobuses. Allí estaré bien hasta que pase la lluvia. Y después...Ya se verá.

\- ¿A la estación? ¿Estando Foster delante de tus narices?

\- Perdona, ¿qué es Foster?

\- ¿No conoces Foster? -el otro negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros-. Es un orfanato para amigos imaginarios. Mi abuela es la dueña. No es que sea un palacio pero estarías mejor que en la estación...¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Wilt.

\- Yo soy Frankie. Creo que podrías darle una oportunidad: estoy segura de que el señor Herriman dejará que te quedes. Y ya verás como consigues una nueva familia muy pronto. Un amigo tan alto siempre viene bien.

\- Yo...¿En adopción? No sé...No me gustaría molestar...

\- ¿Molestar? ¡No seas tonto! No vas a ser ninguna molestia. Es más, quiero que te quedes. Anda, vamos.

Frankie le tendió la mano. Wilt dudó un momento, mirando alternativamente a la casa y a la niña, mientras que ella deseaba que se decidiera pronto antes de que cogiera una neumonía. Finalmente, Wilt le sonrió.

\- Bueno...Sí, creo que...¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Te lo agradezco, de verdad, muchas gracias. Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Genial, porque siempre hay trabajo que hacer. Ahora, vamos dentro antes de que nos pongamos los dos malos. Le diré a Herriman que encienda la chimenea, él no me deja hacerlo a mí sola. Es un plasta, ya lo verás.

Wilt rió por lo bajo y tuvo el detalle de agacharse un poco para tomarle la mano a Frankie, quien ya no tenía que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a ella. Ya estaban calados hasta los huesos, de modo que caminaron lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta.

\- Suerte que Foster tiene los techos altos, pero ten cuidado, agacha la cabeza al entrar.


	2. Eduardo

**La cursiva indica que los personajes hablan en español**

* * *

El señor Herriman no levantó la vista de su papeleo ni dijo una sola palabra, así que Eduardo y Nina se encontraban atrapados en un silencio bastante incómodo. Eduardo pasaba el rato mirándose las pezuñas, sin tener el valor de levantar la mirada hacia el conejo, mientras su creadora seguía mirando a su alrededor. Todo parecía realmente señorial, ¡hasta los techos tan enormes estaban inmaculados!

Había guardado silencio durante casi toda la mañana, pero finalmente se inclinó hacia su amigo imaginario.

\- _Eduardito, aún estamos a tiempo..._ -le susurró.

\- _¿Es que no te gusta este sitio?_ -preguntó Eduardo en voz baja.

\- _Sí, sí que me gusta, son muy profesionales...Pero...No sé, siempre podemos buscar otras alternativas..._

 _\- Creía que no quedaba otra alternativa._

 _\- Es verdad, pero..._

 _\- Nina, ¿no quieres que me vaya?_

Nina apretó los labios, sin percatarse de que los movimientos de Herriman se habían hecho más lentos si cabía.

\- _¿Cómo voy a querer que te vayas_?-Nina bajó la mirada mientras acariciaba el pelaje morado de su amigo imaginario-. _Claro que no. Es que...Bueno, te quiero mucho, más de lo que te imaginas...Siempre había pensado que envejecería junto a ti, que algún día mis hijos jugarían contigo igual que tú jugabas conmigo y con mi hermano..._

 _\- Pero tú ya no me necesitas-_ Eduardo trató de no distraer su mente con la idea de que Nina algún día pudiera tener hijos-. _Y puede que algún otro niño sí._

\- _Sí, lo sé..._

\- Entonces-el señor Herriman carraspeó suavemente y finalmente volvió su mirada hacia ellos, dando un descanso a su pluma-, ¿están seguros de que quieren seguir adelante con la adopción?

Nina y Eduardo se miraron durante unos instantes.

\- Sí-Eduardo asintió.

Aunque no dijo nada, Nina asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. Con frecuencia, los creadores se arrepienten a última hora de dar en adopción a sus amigos imaginarios, y a mí no me gusta malgastar inútilmente tiempo y papeles...Si está usted conforme, entonces, firme aquí.

Herriman le tendió unas cinco hojas a Nina, a las que ella echó un vistazo rápido. Estaba lleno de jerga difícil de descifrar, pero el conejo ya les había explicado el proceso y ella tenía muy claro qué pasaría si los firmaba. Él le tendió su pluma pero Nina tenía un bolígrafo en el bolso y lo sacó de inmediato para firmar los papeles uno a uno, bajo la atenta mirada de Eduardo.

\- Ahí. Y ahí. Muy bien. Esa última hoja es para usted, guárdela bien. Bien, concluido esto, es usted parte de Foster, señorito Eduardo. Enseguida buscaré a la señorita Francis para que le busque una habitación libre.

\- Gracias-respondió Eduardo.

\- Muchas gracias, señor-Nina se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. _Vamos, Eduardo..._

El señor Herriman no les acompañó fuera. Era una suerte que su despacho estuviera cerca de la puerta principal porque Nina estaba casi segura de que se habría perdido entre tanto amigo imaginario y tanto pasillo. Se sintió un tanto afortunada de que sólo hubiera un huésped en la entrada, uno alto, manco y con zapatillas de deporte que pasaba el polvo a la barandilla mientras tarareaba sin percatarse de que estaban allí. No le apetecía tener público cuando se despidiera de Eduardo.

Tal y como se temía, cuanto más se acercaban a la puerta, más le costaba a Eduardo mantener la compostura, hasta el punto de que terminó sollozando cuando llegaron a ella.

 _\- Oh, Eduardo..._

 _\- Sniff, lo sé, sé que te dije que no lloraría...Sniff...¡Pero te voy a echar mucho de menos!_

Nina tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahora le importaba un bledo que el amigo imaginario se hubiera vuelto hacia ellos. Abrazó fuertemente a Eduardo, repitiéndose mentalmente a sí misma una y mil veces que no podía permitirse llorar delante de Eduardo, porque si no, no sería capaz de irse de allí.

 _\- Y yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos, mi niño...Prometo venir siempre que pueda...Tienes mi número, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sob...Sí..._

 _\- Estaremos en contacto, te lo prometo. Vamos, no llores. Ya verás como haces amigos muy pronto._

 _\- Pero ¿y si no les (hic) gusto?_

 _\- ¿Cómo no iba gustarles una cosita tan dulce como tú?_ -Nina le pellizcó una mejilla y Eduardo por fin sonrió un poco.

 _\- Vale...Sniff...Lo siento..._

 _\- Venga, dame un abrazo._

Eduardo la satisfizo inmediatamente, con tanta fuerza que Nina agradeció ser bien delgada, porque la habría asfixiado.

\- _Nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que te imaginas._

\- _Sí, seguro que sí_ -Eduardo le sonrió, sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose el morro con el antebrazo-. _Suerte en la academia._

\- _Gracias, te llamaré cuando termine de mudarme_ -Nina se puso de puntillas para darle un besito en la mejilla-. _Hasta pronto, Eduardito, cuídate._

\- _Adiós, Nina. Te quiero._

Finalmente, Nina reunió el valor de apartarse de Eduardo, abrir la puerta y marcharse. Eduardo, aunque trató de frenarse, corrió hacia la ventana para verla marchar hacia el coche. La saludó un par de veces con la mano, hasta que la vio desaparecer de su vista.

El amigo imaginario se encontró en silencio y tan solo que las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos irremediablemente. Cuanto más trataba de convencerse de que aquello había sido para bien, que había hecho lo correcto, peor se sentía y más ganas tenía de llorar.

Cuando una mano roja le ofreció un pañuelo, dio un pequeño bote. No se había dado cuenta de que no estaba realmente solo. Pero, en vista de que aquel gesto era amistoso, lo aceptó tímidamente.

\- Gra-Gracias...-dijo, y se sonó la nariz estruendosamente.

\- De nada-sonrió Wilt-. Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman, pero no pude evitar escucharos...Bueno, habría sido mejor si hubiera entendido una palabra, pero ¿esa era tu creadora?

\- Sí...

\- Así que eres nuevo.

\- _Sí_ , eso es.

\- Sé bienvenido a Foster. Me llamo Wilt, ¿y tú?

\- Eduardo.

\- Un placer. ¿Te han enseñado ya la casa?

\- Sí, parece...parece bonita.

\- Sí, es bastante bonita, y siempre hay algo con que entretenerse. ¿Le has echado el ojo a alguna habitación?

\- No...

\- Bueno, yo estoy solo en la mía desde que adoptaron a Manchas el mes pasado. ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero de cuarto? No ronco, lo juro, y me gusta tenerlo todo ordenado, no te molestaré.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?

\- ¡Claro que no! Estoy acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, y siempre viene bien tener a alguien tan fornido como tú.

Eduardo no pudo evitar apartar la mirada con vergüenza. Había oído muchas formas para dirigirse a él, sin ir más lejos, había oído murmurar a una amiga imaginaria muy fea con la que se habían cruzado por el pasillo que era un "cerdo horrible". "Bruto", "monstruo"...Pero, aparte de Nina y su familia, nunca nadie se había molestado en usar eufemismos. Aquello le terminó de convencer para aceptar la oferta.

\- Me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho.


	3. Coco

**No se sabe a ciencia cierta quién fue el creador de Coco ni qué fue de él. Utilizo un headcanon bastante admitido de que fue una niña superviviente de un accidente aéreo, añadiendo mi propia conclusión de que fue rescatada y Coco se quedó en la isla.**

* * *

Douglas y Adam habían estado conformes con su decisión, aunque, realmente, les habría dado lo mismo que hubiera elegido irse a vivir a un hotel de cinco estrellas en Florida que a las alcantarillas. No es que quisieran perderla de vista lo antes posible, pero casi, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Coco estaba agradecida de que la hubieran encontrado y acogido en su casa, pero no estaba hecha para vivir con dos frikis como ellos: la había creado una mente infantil y era con niños con quien debía estar, y, aunque en ocasiones Adam y Douglas parecían haberse quedado en los cinco años mentales, no era lo mismo. En aquella casa estaría con criaturas como ella y tendría la oportunidad de encontrar un niño o niña que necesitara su compañía.

La amiga imaginaria contempló el cuarto que había escogido tras mucho buscar. Según le había contado esa chica llamada Frankie, estaba ocupada por otros dos chicos; le daba igual quiénes fueran, esperaba que al menos no se tiraran hasta las tantas jugando online y que no les apestaran los pies como a sus descubridores. Tenía suficiente con estar acompañada, después de tantos años sola en aquella isla desde que su niña la dejó allí cuando...

Coco suspiró, tratando de no pensar en ello, para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. En realidad, en lo que no tenía que hacer, porque ya estaba todo dispuesto. Su maleta había sido tan pequeña que no había tardado demasiado en deshacerla: su cepillo de dientes, el sombrero de paja de Douglas en el que había insistido en dormir cuando se la llevaron al hotel tras encontrarla, y un teléfono móvil viejo que los dos biólogos le habían dado con sus números grabados "por si alguna vez les necesitaba para algo". Coco no creía que fuera a necesitarlos, aunque ciertamente creía que ellos sí la necesitarían a ella: ahora que se había ido, volverían a ir a todas partes hechos un desastre. Estaba cansada de explorar la mansión, de modo que no le quedaba más que hacer que descansar después del viaje y las caminatas por todas las instalaciones de Foster. Así que se tumbó dentro del sombrero, después de ahuecarlo un poco con sus pies, y cerró los ojos. Aún era pronto para irse a dormir y tarde para echarse una siesta, así que se concentró, apretó el vientre y, ¡plop! Se encontró sentada sobre un huevo amarillo. Se puso de pie y el huevo se abrió solo, revelando una pequeña consola de juegos. Se volvió a sentar, de la forma más cómoda que podía, para jugar con ella usando sus pies para presionar las teclas. Pronto, el juego le hizo olvidar por un rato la mudanza y absolutamente todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

* * *

\- Yo creo que la segunda parte estuvo mejor-opinó Wilt, teniendo que agacharse para no darse un buen cabezazo contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Bueno, los efectos especiales eran mejores-Eduardo se encogió de hombros-, pero el guión era horrible.

\- Hm. Sí, en eso podemos estar de acuerd...

Wilt se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando algo que había frente a él. Eduardo se detuvo también y le miró antes de desviar la mirada en la dirección en la que miraba. Había algo en mitad del pasillo, algo de color rosa chillón. Cuando los dos amigos imaginarios se acercaron, se quedaron mirando el objeto de cerca por un momento. Parecía un huevo. De hecho, eso es lo que era: un huevo de plástico, de esos que venían con algunas chocolatinas. Eduardo lo recogió y lo miró de cerca. Wilt se inclinó para hacer lo mismo y, después, ambos se miraron.

\- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Eduardo.

\- Parece un huevo de plástico...

\- _Ya lo sé._ ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Ni idea. ¿Se puede abrir?

Eduardo lo intentó. Con un pequeño tirón, el huevo rosa se abrió con un _¡plop!_ y de su interior cayó una revista de motos que Wilt cogió del suelo y miró.

\- Vaya, es de hace tres meses...-murmuró.

\- ¿De quién crees que es?-preguntó Eduardo, mirando a su alrededor. En todos los años que llevaba en la casa, nunca había visto a nadie con algo como aquella, ni una simple mención.

\- No lo sé...

Decidieron no dar más vueltas al asunto, convencidos de que no tenía demasiada importancia, y siguieron su camino hacia la habitación, aunque se olvidaron de su conversación y los pocos metros que los separaban de la puerta los pasaron en silencio.

Eduardo entró primero a la habitación y se quedó clavado cerca de la puerta, pero Wilt pudo entrar de todos modos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el alto.

Eduardo le señaló lo que estaba mirando: cerca de la litera donde dormían, pegado a la puerta había un sombrero de paja verde puesto del revés con una pequeña placa dorada que rezaba "Coco". Fuera de ella, había un huevo muy parecido al que se habían encontrado, de color amarillo, que estaba abierto y vacío. Lo llamativo era que había unos cuantos de ésos por toda la habitación. A Eduardo se le ocurrió irlos abriendo todos y se encontró un soplador para hacer pompas de jabón, un libro de recetas de pasta, e incluso un puzzle de un cuadro de Van Gogh apenas empezado.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía-murmuró Wilt.

\- _Nadie nos dijo que íbamos a tener un compañero nuevo_.

\- Debe de haber venido hace nada...-Wilt miró a su alrededor. Aunque había visto de todo en los treinta años que llevaba recorriendo América, no creía que aquellos entretenimientos ni el sombrero fueran el recién llegado-. Pero ¿dónde está?

Eduardo miró en el interior del sombrero, pensando que tal vez era una criatura muy pequeñita, pero sólo encontró paja y una consola.

\- Tal vez ha ido al baño.

\- Sí, será eso...

Los dos decidieron seguir a lo suyo mientras esperaban a que volviera el nuevo. Estaban llenos después de la cena y ahora apetecía un buen sueño. Eduardo trepó hasta la cama de arriba de la litera, haciéndola chirriar y doblarse peligrosamente, mientras que Wilt se agachaba para no golpearse la cabeza con su bulto a la vez que se quitaba las zapatillas y estiraba los pies. Todo esto lo hacían pendientes de la puerta, esperando que su nuevo compañero entrara, pero sólo pasaron por delante el señor Herriman, riñendo a alguien y nadie abrió la puerta.

\- Está empezando a tardar demasiado en ir al baño-terminó diciendo Wilt, tumbándose en la cama, de la que irremediablemente le sobresalían los pies.

\- _Hay a quien no le sienta bien la cena_ -se encogió de hombros Eduardo, aún asomado.

\- Tal vez aún esté en su casa, de mudanza. O que hayan dejado eso por error en nuestra habitación-apenas hubo terminado la palabra cuando a Wilt le asaltó un bostezo-. En fin, mañana le preguntaremos a Frankie. Buenas noches, Eduardo.

\- _Buenas noches, Wilt._

Wilt alargó su brazo hasta el interruptor de la luz y cerró los ojos. De nuevo, la habitación se llenó de horrendos chirridos hasta que Eduardo encontró la postura más cómoda para dormir. Después, se hizo el silencio.

...

...

" _Coooocococo_ "

Eduardo abrió los ojos y escuchó atentamente. Pensando que habrían sido los chicos de la habitación de al lado, volvió a cerrarlos.

" _Cooococooo"_

\- Wilt...

\- ¿Has...oído eso?

\- Sí, sí que lo he oído...¿Qué es?

\- Parece una gallina.

\- ¿Has gallinas en Foster?

\- No que yo sepa. Sssh.

... _"Coococooo"_

Wilt se incorporó y sintió que Eduardo estaba reptando hasta el extremo de la cama, intentando sin éxito no hacer mucho ruido.

\- _Viene de la taquilla_...

No necesitó saber español para saber de dónde venía el ruido. Al principio, Wilt dudó, pero como estaba seguro de que Eduardo no iría ni aunque le pagaran por ello, decidió levantarse él mismo y acercarse despacio a la taquilla donde guardaba sus toallas y material deportivo. Se volvió por un segundo hacia Eduardo, esperando que le ayudara si algo salía mal, y él le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Wilt posó una mano sobre la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

No hizo falta encender la luz para ver lo que había dentro: en aquel reducido espacio, Coco había conseguido introducir un ordenador, el cual ella estaba manejando con unos auriculares con micrófono. Cuando Wilt abrió la puerta, las piezas de un huevo de plástico azul rodaron a sus pies y Coco corrió a quitarse los cascos y a salir de su escondite. Se quedó mirando a los dos grandullones y apagó el ordenador pulsando una tecla con el pie antes de seguir mirándolos. Durante unos momentos, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Eduardo tragó saliva y preguntó:

\- ¿Coco?

\- Coco-respondió ella, en voz baja.

\- Perdona, ¿tú eres Coco?-preguntó Wilt.

\- Coco.

\- Oh, uh...¿Qué...Qué narices hacías ahí dentro? ¿Cómo has...?

\- Cocococo.

Wilt se giró para mirar a Eduardo pero, claramente, él tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Vale...Uh...Tú debes de ser nuevo...nueva, ¿verdad?-aunque sus largas pestañas y que pareciera que aquellos huevos eran suyos no fueran prueba concluyente de que fuera una chica, Wilt se arriesgó a corregirse y vio que la otra parecía satisfecha de que se hubiera dado cuenta mientras asentía, lo cual le alivió un poco-. Ah, pues...Bienvenida a Foster. Nosotros somos Wilt y Eduardo.

Eduardo le saludó tímidamente con la mano.

\- Coco-respondió Coco, mirándole.

Los dos sentían la necesidad de preguntarle qué estaba diciendo, pero pensaron que podría ser una falta de cortesía, de modo que decidieron simplemente sonreír.

\- Perdona si te hemos asustado. No sabíamos que estabas ahí-dijo Wilt-. Ehm...Sigue, sigue con lo que estuvieras haciendo. Nosotros sólo nos íbamos a acostar. Mañana podemos hablar tranquilamente, enseñarte la casa y todo eso.

\- Coco, cocococo-tras decir eso, Coco cerró la puerta de la taquilla y marchó fuera de la habitación en dirección al baño. No recordaba muy bien dónde estaba pero ya había molestado bastante a aquellos dos, así que se fue a buscarlo sin necesidad de preguntarles.

Wilt y Eduardo le habrían indicado encantados dónde estaba, pero se sintieron algo aliviados de que no lo hubiera hecho, no la habrían entendido. Los dos se miraron y Wilt se volvió a dirigir a su cama.

\- ¿Has entendido algo?-preguntó Eduardo.

\- La verdad, no. Pero me gusta aprender idiomas.

Eduardo se encogió de hombros y volvió a buscar la postura más cómoda para dormir.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
